Twinkling Miracles into Dreams
by Solunars
Summary: Yume Hinata was a normal junior high student until she met a little plush kitten named Mew. However, one peaceful night, dark shadows take many of their Dreamy Stones, and they find themselves in a different place in the dream world, and the Dreamy Stones are truly known as Ideya. Can Yume and her friends regain their Ideya, or will it be an eternal nightmare?


As far as towns went, Nemuimachi was about as normal as it got. Quaint and simple was the name of life here, and such was true for Yume Hinata.

That was, until she met Mew one faithful spring morning. The girl had a pleasant dream, one where she was finally with her dearest crush and it felt so real. Something seemed to have looked at such a pleasant dream, and wanted to make it come true, sending Mew to help make that a reality. Sure, it was startling that a cute little plush kitten could magically speak and move in something that wasn't a dream, but Yume eventually adapted. The duo soon became inseparable, making the power of their Dream Synchro even more powerful.

With the power of Dream Synchro, they are able to help others and collect Dreamy Stones as thanks for helping those out. If the kind, gentle words of the Queen of the Miracle Dream Kingdom were to believed, if they collect five, Yume's dream could come true. That precious, beautiful dream she had the night before meeting Mew, it could become a reality! It was so close!

Just one more dream, one more sleepy trip to the Dream World by holding onto Mew's paw, and it would all be a reality, a dream come true.

"Let's see..." Yume began to hum to herself, getting ready for bed. She had a small box on her bed containing four sparkling jewels, twinkling like stars. Not too far off was her lilac companion, Mew, sitting next to the young girl.

"We have four Dreamy Stones already, which means there's only one left..." Yume added in. She looked at the Dreamy Stones she and Mew had been awarded. A white one that sparkled like the pure snow in winter, a green one that glowed like the freshly growing plants in the spring, a blue one that shined like the bold skies of possibility and insight, and lastly a yellow one that glittered like the first rays of sun on a hopeful, pleasant day.

"I can't believe we're so close, Yume!" Mew chirped happily, looking at their collection of Dreamy Stones. "We are going to make sure that dream of yours comes true, no matter what!"

"Yeah! It feels like we've been through a lot..." Yume commented, pausing a bit to think. "But..."

"But what?" Mew asks her companion curiously.

"It...it feels like it was too easy? There has to be a catch, right?" Yume questioned.

"Maybe the last Dream Stone is only for those who are really, really worthy..." Mew pondered. "The queen just, doesn't hand out dreams like they're candy..."

"Well, whatever lies ahead, we'll be ready, right Mew?" Yume responded, feeling a bit more confident.

"Right! Let's show the Miracle Dreamy Kingdom what we got!" Mew finished, as Yume started to give a bit of a yawn and pulled over the covers. Mew gently nuzzled into the girl's arms, safely holding onto their box with all their Dreamy Stones.

As the two drifted off to sleep, all started normal and peaceful. The scenery was a lovely spring day with cherry blossoms blooming in the air. Two of Yume's friends were waiting for her.

"Yume! There you are!" One of them shouted, a girl with brownish blonde hair, waving energetically.

"Come on, we don't want you to be late!" The other, a girl with glasses and neatly kept blue hair chimed in as well.

"Maira! Kotoko! I'm coming, don't worry!" Yume cheerfully shouted, her fluffy light blonde hair blowing in the wind as her magenta eyes lit up. Mew was just as happy to see the two, being the closest friends of Yume and the ones that know of her powers with Mew.

"Alright, Yume and Mew! Let's go-go!" The first girl, Maira, shouted with a fist in the air as the four began to walk down a pathway.

The scenery seemed beautiful, at least at first glance, but as the group kept walking, the trees and plants started to get more and more wilted and shriveled up. The paths were originally free of any trash in sight, but slowly the occasional wrapper or bag showed up, and then more and more piled up as the scenery became more ruined.

Finally, things ended at a cliff, looking into a deep, dark nothingness. A nothingness where there was no light, only shadow.

"W-Where are we?" Yume stammered as she asked the question, not liking the sight she was seeing at all.

"Yume, there's a simple reason we brought you here..." The second girl, Kotoko, spoke up. Her voice wasn't just the normal chill it usually was, but rather harsh and cold.

"Yes, a very, very, very simple reason!" Maira added in, sounding more and more off with each "very" she said.

The two friends soon had their eyes glow a feverishly demonic red.

"GIVE THEM TO US!" The two girls yelled, turning into shadows with beady, demonic eyes.

Yume gave a loud scream, shocked at the sight before her! What was going on with her friends!? Why was this happening!? What did they mean by "them"!? This was so confusing and horrifying...

"We have to run!" Mew added in with clear panic in her voice, clutching onto the box as hard as her little plush paws could.

Yume began to ran as fast as she could, there was no time for questions right now! Only running as fast as her legs could carry her. No time to think, only run as fast as she possibly could, as fast as an average frightened girl could. The scenery began to shift, no longer was it a lovely spring morning, but it became very dark. There was the smallest glimmers of color, but it was like the rainbow tints seen in crude oil.

"GIVE THEM TO US!" The shadows hissed, trying to get at Yume and Mew. Though, their voices hissed in such a strange garbled way that Yume couldn't understand. All she knew is that it was loud and she had to run like she meant it.

"Never!" Mew yelped back, not wanting to look at the monsters trying to get after them, but knowing the words they're saying. "These Dreamy Stones are ours, not yours you meanies!"

"You know what they say! Finders keepers!" One of the shadows screeched at Mew, managing to startle Mew to get her to loosen her grip on the box. With just that bit of loosening, all four of their dreamy stones had been snatched by the shadow monsters!

"Yesss! Your Friend's Ideya is so wonderful in our hands!" The shadows chanted, but the last part was something Mew didn't understand. Neither girls had much time to think…

"I see something up ahead!" Yume commented, as a faint light began to get closer and closer to the two, the shadows retreating as the duo got more and more into the light, leading them out of this nightmare.

As the light enveloped Yume and Mew, the shadows disappeared and the scenery changed. It was a little floating garden by some woods, with several arches covered in vines and a large fountain in the center. There were a few stone and marble structures and statues about, glistening in the moonlight.

"Mew, do you know this place?" Yume whispered, confused by their surroundings. Mew simply shook her head in response.

"At least it's a lot more lovely and quiet here," Mew commented on the scenery. It was honestly a relief after all the running they did, though Yume didn't feel tired, just a bit startled. Then again, being tired in a dream was a bit of a contradiction, wasn't it? Could you fall asleep in a dream?

"Though, the shadow monsters said something funny about our Dreamy Stones..." Mew remarked, Yume tilting her head.

"You could understand them? I couldn't understand a word," Yume commented in surprise.

"I'm a being from the dream world, and those must also be beings of the dream world too..." Mew responded with a little nod, putting one of her paws on her chin in deep thought.

"They said "Yes! Your Friend's Ideya is so is so wonderful in our hands!" or something like that..." Mew answered, Yume looking just as confused.

"Ideya? Those were Dreamy Stones, could they be mixing them with something else?" Yume said, being quite confused at what Mew heard from those monsters.

"At least those monsters are gone," Mew tried to reassure, though started to look sad again. "But...it's really lonely here."

Before Yume could open her mouth, the two were greeted by something that thankfully wasn't a monster.

"Oh ho hoo, we have a guest! Is this your first time here, madameoiselle and you...friend?" A voice greeted, old and wise, but quite welcoming and friendly in tone.

The voice stemmed from an owl, donning a nice coat and vest and small glasses around his eyes. The fact he was a talking owl didn't startle Yume too much, she was friends with Mew, after all.

"Hello hello, mr. Owl," Yume greeted politely to the well dressed avian. "Do you know what part of the Dream World me and Mew are in?"

"No need to be so formal, just call me Owl, and it seems you're familiar with the Night Dimension, visitor," Owl responded with, a bit surprised as he adjusted his small glasses. "But, I haven't seen you before? How odd..."

"Neither of us have been to this part of the Dream World, and we were even attacked by scary shadow monsters!" Mew stated, looking uneasy recalling the events.

"Hoo my, your little stitched friend can talk!" Owl stammered a bit, before recomposing himself a little. "But, it appears you had to cross through Nightmare to reach the Dream Gate, and the Nightmarens stole your Ideya..."

"Night-who? Ide-what?" Yume questioned, more confused than ever. "All I know is about Dreamy Stones and Dream Synchro..."

Owl thought for a moment, closing his eyes before looking back at Yume and Mew. "I believe it might be easier if I showed you, I keep records on the Dream World."

Soon enough, Owl guided them to a small building, matching in line with the general look of the place. Once inside, it was a quaint little place with a nice table, a desk covered in papers and ink, and books. Lots and lots of books. The wise avian grabbed one of the books and turned to one of the pages.

"Where we are right now is what is known as the Dream Gate, which can lead Visitors, or you and your friend, to Nightopias, paradises reflective of one's heart thanks to the Ideya," Owl began to explain, the book having plenty of words and a rough drawing of the place they were just in.

"The Ideya..." Owl began, turning to another page. "Are the very cores of a visitor's heart, representing Purity, Growth, Intelligence, Hope, and lastly and most rarely, Courage."

Though, Yume and Mew were shocked at what was depicted on the page.

"Those...Those are the Dreamy Stones!" Yume and Mew interrupted, and quite loudly too. They quickly piped down once they noticed just how spooked poor Owl was, quietly muttering a "sorry".

"Ah, so it seems what you call Dreamy Stones are what we know as Ideya," Owl responded, though just a little bit shaken from the two screaming a few moments prior.

"I see...so we were getting our Ideya...at least until those shadow monsters stole them..." Yume remarked Owl nodding.

"Yes it's sadly a common thing that Nightmaren steal Ideya from Visitors," Owl continued turning the page of the large book. "They can appear as shadowy monsters, but in plenty of other forms as well, even as far to have their own ranking system."

"Oh dear...that can't be good at all..." Mew muttered, Yume getting more curious and taking a peek at the depictions of Nightmarens while Owl was looking away brifely.

On the first page, there were some that resembled little creatures from Sheep, to butterflies, to other odd looking things. The next had some that looked like twisted versions of various animals, like a long dragon, something that looked like a rabbit and a bouncing ball, a laughing smile with a large cape and tarot cards, a literal spider queen, and plenty more. The final pages seemed to be stained with black ink, likely spilled on there by accident.

Once it seemed like Owl was looking back, Yume quickly got back into position and turned the pages back.

"Hoo, seems you were curious about the Nightmaren?" Owl asked, Yume panicking just a little bit.

"Y-Yeah, I mean if there's monsters here I may as well get familiar with them, right?" Yume answered honestly thought a bit shocked and uneasy

"Well, I don't mind it, though if you thumbed through you might have noticed one of the pages regarding the most powerful of Nightmaren is a bit...illegible," Owl reassured, furrowing his feathery brows at the end. "That's because of a particular rascal startling me when I was trying to finish such pages."

Before either Yume or Mew could even ask who this particular rascal was, something came flying on into the small homely building, a trail of white sparkly stars following behind it. The three were taken back by the surprise.

"Ah!?" Yume and Mew yelped in unison.

"HOO MY SPEAK OF THE BLOODY DEVIL" Owl gasped in a frightened shock, his spectacles nearly flying off his face.

The sparkle trail was behind another new face, taking the form of a fancily clad jester in violet, pinks, and yellows, with little star buttons on their vest and a very large red diamond on their chest. Their eyes were a deep blue like the night sky outside.

"I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?" The jester asked, casually floating around Yume and Mew.

"I'm Yume Hinata, and this is my friend, Mew!" Yume introduced, Mew giving a little "Hello hello, sparkly jester!" with a little wave.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yume and Mew, my name is NiGHTS!" NiGHTS introduced themselves, Owl soon getting back into place from nearly being bowled over by the jester.

"My my, you should know better than to startle Visitors like that!" Owl scolded, yet remaining his calm self. "But yes, this was the rascal I was speaking of earlier. They mean no harm, just not the type to listen to their elders."

"Say, Yume, have you've ever thought about flying?" NiGHTS asked, Yume looking a bit curious.

"Flying? Well...I'm actually kind of scared of heights," Yume muttered, but looked up a little. "But, I'm willing to give it a shot if you promise not to drop me, alright?"

"Well, with Dualizing, you don't have to worry about that at all," NiGHTS cheerfully explained, Yume looking more confused.

"Dew..ah..." Mew tried to say, only for NiGHTS to put a finger up to the plush cat's face.

"Du-ah-lize!" NiGHTS corrected for Mew, waving their finger with each part of the word they pronounced. Owl soon joined back in.

"NiGHTS is able to dualize with visitors, allowing your bodies to become one and in perfect sync, but it's best if you just see for yourself," Owl explained to the two. "Simply take NiGHTS' hand, simple as that."

"But what about Mew?" Yume asked, NiGHTS thinking for a bit before speaking up.

"She can ride with us, after all this hat can be useful for more than just decoration," NiGHTS suggested, Mew looking a bit confused.

"So I just, cling onto your jester hat for dear life?" Mew asked, NiGHTS giving a simple nod to confirm that fact.

With all the pieces in place, NiGHTS held out their hand to Yume. Yume was a bit unsure about all this, but slowly, she reached out her hand to NiGHT's. What would happen? Would she wake up? Would she fall? All she had to do was reach out her hand and find out…

When their hands touched, a bright light engulfed the two, and soon enough, NiGHTS was standing there, but before Mew could panic, a more transparent form of Yume appeared and gave a wave, NiGHTS waving the exact same way.

"I'm here I'm here Mew!" Yume reassured, NiGHTS taking over for a bit to lift Mew onto their head.

"Alright, now let's fly!" NiGHTS insisted, Mew clinging on tight as they flew on out of the building and up into the air. There was a bit of fumbling, mostly from Yume, who was a bit uneasy.

"W-Woah! We-we're getting really high up!" Yume commented, the trees that once towered over here looking much smaller from high up into the air. "A-Are you sure this is even safe!?"

"You can't get hurt in a dream, silly," NiGHTS reassured, helping Yume get more used to the sensation of flying. "The worst that can happen is you can wake up suddenly thanks to a fall."

That was true, but Yume had never been in a situation where dreams could hurt her, the incident from earlier in the night was the most recent nightmare she could remember. Any nightmares she had in the past she must have forgotten about, which was odd, as most children can at least recall one or two frightening dreams they had.

But, this was a dream, and a fun one too. Something pulsed in Yume's heart, as she felt brave enough to try her hand at taking some control with flying instead of staying still in the air.

The blonde girl tried to dive and rise up, following a pattern. Some of it was fumbling at first, crashing into a few branches, but the duo managed to get into a harmonious sync.

"Hang on Mew, we're going to try something a little different!" Yume shouted, Mew looking a bit uneasy.

"W-w-what are you two planning on doing!?" Mew asked, clinging onto NiGHTS' jester hat like her life depended on it.

The dualized pair decided to fly a little faster around the dream gate, doing a few tricks and even doing a complete paraloop in the air a few times. The more they did more of these aerial tricks, the more Yume realized she really liked the idea of flying. Usually she was bound to the ground, even in the times she and Mew went to the Dream World.

But here? This was fun, they felt just like birds in the sky, truly free and full of joy! Even if something seemed scary at first, it might not be at all, it was just up to her to find out.

After a bit of flying around, the group returned to land, Yume separating herself from NiGHTS to return to her physical self. Mew jumped back onto Yume's head as soon as she returned.

"That...That was really fun!" Yume cheered, her eyes lighting up with stars in them. "Wasn't it Mew?"

"I'm going to need some time getting used to it...but it was truly something…!" Mew added in, a little shaken but clearly still had fun, much like getting off a rollercoaster.

"Thank you very much NiGHTS...I don't think I would have ever been able to experience such a wonderful thing!" Yume thanked, the regal dream being giving a smile.

"See I told you, flying is quite fun!" NiGHTS said in response, smiling very sweetly.

Something in Yume's heart felt powerful after such an experience. An experience where she had to take a leap of faith with something she thought she would be frightened for.

A bright red light began to appear in Yume's hands, the girl looking shocked.

"Wh-What's going on now!?" Yume asked, the lights in her hands manifesting into something. It looked like a Dreamy Stone, or well, rather an Ideya here. It glowed with a bright, bold red that filled one's heart with no fear or worry.

"Is that what would have been the last Dreamy Stone!?" Mew gasped in shock at the sight.

"Hoo hoo! Could that be...A Red Ideya of courage?" Owl asked, having joined the scene upon noticing the bright red light.

"Seems like it, at least according to your descriptions," Yume commented, she and Mew being surprised at the glowing red jewel.

"That Ideya is very rare to manifest as a visitor's core Ideya..." Owl commented. "As usually Red Ideya is merely lost, like dropping it accidentally, on the way to the Night Dimension."

"So it's different than a Nightmaren stealing it?" Mew asked, Owl giving a confirming nod.

"Yes exactly, but the good thing is that Nightmaren are unable to steal Red Ideya, at least aside from the absolute most powerful of them..." Owl continued, still quite surprised at the Ideya manifested from Yume's heart. "Let's hope you never, ever have to encounter such frightful beings..."

"Say, if Yume has an Ideya...does that mean?" NiGHTS asked, as the group looked over. One of the ruined looking doorways had fixed itself like magic, now having a full doorway. There was a little stained glass window, with a depiction of some rolling hills and a nice looking English Village.

"There's a door now!" Yume shouted in delightful surprise, running towards it, Owl trying his best to keep up with the excited girl.

"That, dearest visitor, leads to one of your Nightopias, which means one of your Ideya must be beyond that door," Owl explained as he usually did, Yume looking estatic. "Nightopias are a paradise reflective of a visitor's heart."

"A paradise!? That sounds amazing, come on Mew and NiGHTS! What are we waiting for!?" Yume said excitedly, leading her two friends to beyond the door. Who knew what beautiful things were behind the door!

After all, paradise was a beautiful and wonderful place, free any sort of trouble or dark clouds…

…

...right?


End file.
